Miserable wedding
by Tatshana
Summary: Sparda x Eva oneshot. Eva is however forced to do something she totally does not appreciate. "Eva lifted her hand slowly to cover her face with her bridal veil. It was a relief to know her face hidden. She didn't want to see anything, anyone." DmC: Devil May Cry- Eva used, so red hair.


**A/N: Be warmly welcomed on this little one. It popped into my mind when I was researching for Sparda and Eva pictures. I do not own anything!**

Examining herself made the red haired woman grimace a little. The dress was deviantly beautiful, it was preposterous to force her into it. She didn't want any of this, yet she knew she had to endure this. It was her sacred duty as an angel to serve mankind and bring welfare to it, even when this meant to share eternity with a creature she disliked more as the dress was pretty.

The door was opened and a demon floated in. "The hall is ready." it hissed, and it was impossible for her to tell whether it was male, female or neutral. She turned around slowly, facing the being, her disgust hidden under a mask of inexpressiveness. With a rustling of her skirt she began to move towards the door, the ceremony which would break her heart in half. She was about to marry Argosax.

"You are awaited, mistress." Again the hissing voice of the floating creature, wanting her to hurry. But nothing would make her speed up to see this monster. So she stopped and slowly gazed over to the creature in her company. She saw its disapproval of his master's 'choice' of bride clearly, but she wasn't angry with him. It probably grew up with the conviction of being member of the most superior race, as for her being one of the lowest.

"I am not your mistress." she told it and heard grumbling and sizzling sounds coming from its throat.  
"Obviously not." was its reply.  
"Call me Eva."  
"Never." And that was the end of their conversation. The demon was now taking place behind her so that she was left with no opinion but to walk forth. Eva lifted her hand slowly to cover her face with her bridal veil. It was a relief to know her face hidden. She didn't want to see anything, anyone.

Her lone footsteps echoed through the room as she began to move again. It was the only sound and was compareable to the way she currently felt. She was lonely. So lonely she wanted to sink to her knees desperately, give up on everything but she couldn't. She had to marry Argosax even though she didn't love him. This knowledge hit her heart bitterly. No, she didn't love this demon. She loved another.

Suddenly the hissing and growling behind her became louder, woke her from her grief and made her lift her head. Eva couldn't believe her eyes.  
"I'll abduct the bride for a short moment, Mephisto." she heard the voice of the one who was standing right before her saying. She paused and couldn't help but stare at him. Was she dreaming? She hadn't seen him in what felt like ages but she still felt her heart's pace quickening. It was always the same when they met, when they were close.

"Sparda." sizzled her companion, Mephisto. She was expecting protest but the flying being silently retreated and turned its back to her.  
Eva's gaze was still locked on him, how he just stood there observing her. He was handsome as always. She saw his vision wander over her and in a less cheerless situation she would have blushed. But her close wedding with the wrong man choked her joy.

"You are... breathtaking..." he said with a dull voice while his gaze met up with her face. He slowly raised his hand and unveiled her face. As soon as he saw it, a smile appeared on his lips and his gloved fingers grazed her cheek. "And now you're even more gorgeous..." Oh, how she would love to now fall in his embrace, to let him carry her away, but it was no use. Instead she passed him, walked towards a window through which she could see the ever so full saloon. There her life would end soon.

"This day's most beautiful thing is the dress." she said honestly, not able to look at him. If Sparda just could switch with Argosax...!  
"I thinks its wearer is even more beautiful." he just answered and made his way next to her, taking away the curtain haning next to the window. Then there was silence while each of them looked down on the demonic beings in the hall. Eva had been mistaken: Not the ceremony would totally destroy her heart but this very moment did. There she was with the man he loved, looking down on her wedding with another. That was more than she could bear.

"My life is ending today..." she murmured, now too aware of his closeness. It was pure torture for her being next to him, knowing that this would be the last time.  
"Don't say things as such..." Sparda demanded softly. Eva lifted her head and searched for his gaze. She only spoke again when she was sure of his attention.

"I love you."

Those three words were hanging between them and, holding her breath, she watched his reaction. It didn't matter anymore but yet his astonishment vanished and a beautiful smile graced his features. But it was in vein. And both new.  
Silently they kept on watching the wedding party, neither of them able to move.

**A/N: Sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes. Please tell me if that's the case! I am not a native speaker but eager to learn the language, and I HATE mistakes. Please be so kind and tell me your opinion as well. Thanks! (Rate and comment? :3)**


End file.
